


Twenty Years Later

by ladyroxanne21



Series: A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Do not read if you are looking for remotely fluffy, Horrified Harry, Other, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: This is the *NOT* fluffy ending to A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement. Do not read if you like fluffy. Warning: this story might be considered disturbing to most people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned...

Eventually, Harry raised his head and looked Draco in the eye. He was obviously very intensely serious, which made Draco squirm uncomfortably. “So... how do we proceed from here? Obviously we can't just Obliviate each other, or even ourselves while in the same room as each other, but it needs to be done.”

Draco seemed to wrap himself in an extra polite aura. “I can call in an expert from my law firm. He'll sign a magically binding contract to never reveal anything, and then Obliviate us.”

Harry nodded slowly. “That'll probably work better than anything I could think up.”

“Are you certain you want this? We _could_ always share them – and by that I mean I keep mine and you keep yours but they grow up knowing about each other and visiting from time to time.”

The way that Draco seemed purposely aloof told Harry that this might be what Draco was hiding earlier, but Harry remained firm. “I told you, I don't want to know I have a child out there if I'm not going to be 100 percent part if its life, and, well...” he trailed off with a shrug as if saying: We both know that's not going to happen.

Draco closed his eyes and was silent for a long moment, then he opened them again and pushed Harry off him. “Fine. Just let me get dressed, and then I'll call in the Obliviator.”

Less than an hour later, an elderly wizard from a prestigious law firm sat with them at the table. He had signed a fairly standard contract vowing to never speak of this – and even the contract was vague, giving no details should Draco come across it in his files in the future. Once he understood exactly what it was he was meant to do, he gestured for them to get on with it, then watched as they each wrote themselves a note.

When they were ready, he asked Harry to wait in the bedroom for a few minutes. This was because Harry had insisted that Draco go first – not quite trusting that the Slytherin would go through with it otherwise. He'd also read Draco's note to himself to make sure that he hadn't written it down. Harry listened from behind the open door as the wizard Obliviated Draco, and then explained the little he was meant to explain. Draco read his note, accepted the situation, and then left the room.

Harry inexplicably felt a twinge of pain at watching him go, but firmly shoved it away.  _Everything will be back to normal in just a few moments_ ... he assured himself.

Then it was his turn, and the next thing Harry knew, he was sitting at a table reading a note he didn't remember writing to himself. It said:  _Dear Harry, you won't remember this, but you found someone to impregnate you with that child you want in exchange for neither remembering. You should be sitting with an elderly wizard you don't know, and he can confirm that this was done willingly._

Harry looked up at him. “So... was this because I didn't want the man to  _know_ that he had bedded Harry Potter? He must have been a wizard then, and I probably didn't want him running to the Daily Prophet with the story...”

The elderly wizard smiled kindly at Harry. “Neither of you gave me those sort of details, but I would assume so. It seems to make the most sense. All I know for sure is that you both wanted to be Obliviated, and I did that.”

Harry nodded at him. “Alright. Er... Thanks... I guess...” After that, Harry left, habitually choosing the button in the lift for the lobby rather than the VIP Apparation point. He had no idea why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was now missing something very important.

 

***

 

“But you're only 19!” Harry protested in alarm. “There's still plenty of time for you to finish growing up before you rush into a decision like this!”

“Daddy...” Lily growled, her green eyes flashing with barely suppressed anger. She flipped a strand of her long, white-blonde hair over her shoulder. For a moment, Harry couldn't help but wonder about it. Lily looked like Harry in just about every way, but her hair was a mystery – it had to have come from whoever her other father was, but since Harry didn't know much about his own heritage, he supposed that it could be a remnant from an ancestor he didn't know about.

“Lily, please...”

“Daddy!” She snapped. “I am getting married and that is final!”

“But Lily, how can you be ready to get married to this man if you can't even bring yourself to tell me who he is?!” Harry argued.

Lily sighed heavily, looking defeated. “I love him and I...” She took a deep breath. “I'm... pregnant with his child...”

She trailed off because Harry gasped in astonishment. “Lily!” He wasn't upset about her being pregnant. In fact, he had always looked forward to when she would give him grandchildren. He was rather proud of the fact that she had not done so while still in Hogwarts – as the teen pregnancy rate in Britain was currently quite high. Even so, he just felt that marriage was a big step, and that she might be too young to make such a huge decision.

He sighed in capitulation. “Why didn't you tell me you were so serious about someone?”

“Because...” she took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. “He's Scorpius Malfoy. We both know how you and his father hate each other.”

“I don't hate – who told you that?!” Harry cried out in dismay before this truly relevant information fully hit him. “ _Malfoy_! You can't marry a Malfoy!”

“You see?” Lily demanded with an impatient gesture. “This is why I didn't tell you!”

“But! Malfoy!” Harry tried again, not entirely sure why he was protesting so much.

“Daddy, I've been in love with him since practically the day I first saw him – during the train ride to Hogwarts. He has these gray eyes that make me feel like I could stare into them forever... When we first decided to be friends, a couple of the teachers thought it was ironic considering how much you and his dad hated each other in school. Over the years, quite a lot of people have told us stories about the way you two were in school. We decided together to never talk about each other because we didn't want to upset either of you, but now...”

“Now you're in love and getting married...” Harry finished with a tiny smile, trying his best to be supportive.

 

***

 

Despite rather heated protests from Draco Malfoy – Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were about to get married in the lavishly decorated yard of Malfoy Manor. It was considered the wedding of the century by the Daily Prophet – which delighted in reminding everyone of the history between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

The two ex-rivals were currently sitting on opposite sides of an aisle formed by chairs. Harry was in the front row of the bride's side while Draco was in the front row of the groom's side. The two of them had made an effort to get along for the sake of their children, but weren't exactly on friendly terms. Even 20 years had apparently done nothing to make them like one another.

But it wasn't exactly hate either. More like a mutual agreement that they didn't really want to be near each other. Harry covertly studied Draco and wondered what would have happened if they'd ever made an effort to be friends.

Then he looked at the couple exchanging vows before Harry's good friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt – who was considering this one of his last acts before he retired. Scorpius Malfoy was nearly the spitting image of his father; tall, thin, somewhat pointy. Handsome. Yet he had black hair that simply refused to behave, not even on his wedding day after what must have been some serious magic used in an attempt to tame it. It rather reminded Harry of his own hair.

That thought took a moment or two to fully unfurl in Harry's mind, but then he narrowed his eyes sharply and looked over at Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he saw something that he simply refused to see before, and the revelation shook him to his core. He gasped in shock and stared in horror...

“I know pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride,” Kingsley graciously permitted.

Draco felt someone staring at him and looked over to find that it was Harry – who wore an expression of horrified shock. Draco raised a brow, both baffled and curious. Slowly, Harry reached up and tugged on his hair before pointing at Scorpius, and then he pointed at Draco and looked up at Lily, still very much horrified.

Draco felt his mouth drop open as he too now stared at his son in horror. It had never occurred to him before, but now that it had been pointed out, it seemed fairly obvious. His stomach twisted unpleasantly.

Even as everyone else clapped and cheered, the two men sat as if suddenly carved out of stone. Neither had a clue what to do. As one – though no one really heard it – they exhaled: “Oh  _fuck_ ...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, leave me a comment letting me know if you read this, just how horrified you are right now, lol!


End file.
